Fear of Loss
by Chocotorta
Summary: He almost ran to the hospital door and was about to make a quick trot to the halls when he remembered he didn't know the room number where his wife was being keep; he instantly went to the reception where a couple of nurses where talking very enthusiastic, he didn't even wait for any of them to notice his presence. "Eren Yeager, where?" - f!ErenLevi / I forgot to post it here!


Levi forgot to lock his car when he left it in the parking lot. He almost ran to the hospital door and was about to make a quick trot to the halls when he remembered he didn't know the room number where his wife was being keep; he instantly went to the reception where a couple of nurses where talking very enthusiastic, he didn't even wait for any of them to notice his presence.

"Eren Yeager, where?" The two women turned their heads to him in surprise.

"Sorry?" Replied the blonde one that had a really petit look. If Levi wasn't so distressed at that moment he would have treated her in a more kindly way but he needed answers now.

"_Eren Yeager,_" he repeated slow and with a long pause in every syllable. "_Where?_"

Christa- as her name tag indicated started typing fast in the computer in front of her while the other nurse, Sasha, looked at him and asked: "What is your relation to the patient?"

"I'm her husband." The two nurses nodded at the same time and Christa turned her head towards me, her eyes still in the screen.

"She's with Doctor Smith right now, room 307, go to the third floor and there you should be able to find it, we will call to his office so he knows you're on your way." Levi gave her a quick nod and mumbled a "Thanks." before he went to take the elevator on the right side of the room.

He subconsciously started to play with his ring while waiting for the doors to open. The day had started bad itself, he had woken up with a little headache and headed to work without neither eating breakfast nor kissing Eren goodbye, he got lucky he got sooner that his boss, she wasn't a bad person just.. a little strange and no one really tried to get in her bad side 'cause she would use them for her crazy experiments or at least that was what the rumors said she did to the people that got late or didn't finish their work on time.

It was around 5 p.m when Levi got a call from Eren's workplace saying she hasn't been feeling well and that she was being taken to the Sina Hospital in an ambulance.

Levi closed his eyes at the memories of events that happened barely 30 minutes ago; he didn't even remember if he had notified any of his coworkers to where he was heading, the only thing on his mind at that moment was that he needed to get to Eren and fast. He got in the elevator and pushed the bottom of the third floor waiting for the rest of the people who were waiting with him to get in.

Levi could only feel guilt and regret after remembering the fight he had with his wife the day before. Sometimes they did that, fight, they weren't perfect and they knew that their relationship would sometimes be a little problematic but decided that their love was stronger and that they could overstep their difficulties together (instead of thinking about divorce, like almost a lot of young marriages did when they had their firsts big fight). But they weren't any kind of young marriage, they really tried to compensate each other and try to improve their relationship after each discussion they had, they wanted it to work.

The elevator finally stopped in the third floor and Levi got out and asked a Janitor that was walking near him where the room he was looking for was, the guy pointed to a long hall on the left.

Each step felt infinite to Levi, flashbacks of how he meet Eren in a club: when she got near him introducing herself and asking if he wanted to dance with her, Levi being the dick he was had said "only if you can make me laugh" (which was one of the most difficult tasks in the whole universe), how she made a totally unexpected joke about poop and big-ass trees, how Levi had almost forgot how to properly breath after laughing for about 10 minutes and how in the end he had been dragged to the dance floor by this cute girl with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and the perfect sense of humor (or at least for him). He never expected to end up in a relationship for 6 years with Eren and less being married with said woman.

Levi remembered some moments of their relationship: their first date, their first kiss, the first time they had sex, the first festivities and birthdays they spend together, their first big fight, the first time they made love and the last memory that came back was the fight they had the day before.

He felt like he was about to throw up, he was planning to make up with her that night but suddenly this had to happen, _what if Eren is sick? What if she has some serious illness and she has little time left?_ Fear consumed Levi's mind and he couldn't seem to calm down his thoughts.

_What if he could not wake up to see her face next to him like every day? Who would be there for him and make him feel not bad for not being tall enough? Who would tell him that even with his bad and cold personality he was still worth something? _Every insecurity in his mind was making him shake with terror. He couldn't live without Eren, she was the reason he kept trying his best at work, to give him hope for a future where they could live together sharing those precious moments he always looked forward to when spending time with her.

Levi then realized that he was standing in front of the door with a sign that reads '307'. He took a big breath before knocking. Some seconds later he heard a male voice call from the inside.

"Come in." He turned the knob and once inside the office he found the image of Eren with her eyes a little red, a handkerchief in her left hand covering her mouth, from across her there was a big blond guy with a white coat smiling at him.

"Mr. Levi, right?" Levi nodded closing the door, his eyes going from Eren to the man and then back to her. "Please take a seat."

He seated to Eren's right, his eyes trying to read her expression. She looked a little agitated but still with a small smile on her face.

"Well I have to say congratulations." Levi turned his head to look at Doctor Smith with a look of confusion and an eyebrow raised. He only gave him a bigger smile and said: "Mrs. Yeager is pregnant."

"…Huh?" That was the only word that came out of Levi's mouth, he looked at Eren asking for confirmation and she simply giggled at the confusion on her husband's face and took his hands in her. "You're going to be a dad Levi."

Levi didn't seem to care that there was another person in the room he just did what felt right at that moment and that was embracing Eren and whispering things like: "Oh my God.""I'm gonna be dad.", "Damn." while small tears escaped his eyes. Eren simply returned the hug and kissed his head and laughed at Levi's reaction but still she was also crying from happiness.

They spent that day together in their apartment talking about how the child would turn out, Eren said she wanted to have a baby boy and Levi turned down the idea saying that he would have to compete for her love (she laughed at the image of Levi and a little version of him fighting for her attention), he then said he would like to have a little girl that looked just like Eren.

They ended up talking all night about what the future awaits them and how they will face it together.


End file.
